Witch
Normal = |-| Extreme = The Witch is a boss in Slender Fortress. Description The Witch generally only appears a few times per campaign, and is passive unless provoked by flashlights, gunfire, or Survivors in close proximity. She is the second "Boss Infected." Pistol fire does not provoke her easily, but it will do only a small amount of damage (in Left 4 Dead 2, causing any damage to the witch will instantly startle her). She is very powerful, capable of incapacitating, and even killing Survivors with one hit. When the Director spawns a Witch, the faint chord of the Witch music will play, allowing veterans of the game to quickly prepare for the "obstacle." In Slender Fortress The Witch is in Boss Pack 4 as well as The Legendary Pack. She cries and starts growling and grunting when in pre-chase and when chasing she keeps screaming. The Witch is virtually impossible to escape and will often get you, even as a Scout. She will 2 hit kill the player before silencing her cry. On Normal difficulty she is sitting down and will not wander from her spot. If a player is in her sight she begins to growl while slowly standing up. She will go back to her sitting position if the player managed to get past her or once she killed her victim. On Extreme difficulty she is wandering around making it harder to get around her. She will go back to her wandering state once she killed a player. At this time, it is confirmed that on Glubbable's Severs there will be two copies of The Witch when she is the Boss. Recommendation Scout and Demoman are your best chance in delaying the inevitable unless she finds a new target, and the Spy can sneak past her with the most success. Trivia * The Witch in Slender Fortress is very,'' ''very heavily inaccurately portrayed than her counterpart in Left 4 Dead and ''Left 4 Dead 2. ''Some of the inaccurate aspects is that in Slender Fortress she gets startled too easily and instantly attacks at will, but in Left 4 Dead 1 and 2 she can only be startled if she gets shot or if a survivor is standing near her for too long. The Witch does not also "hunt" for survivors. Also in Left 4 Dead 1 and 2 is she focuses on the survivor that startled her and chases them until she incapacitate them before goring them to death with her long claws, before running away out of sight sobbing, but in SF2 she just instantly goes back to crying as if nothing really happened. * In the Overhaul Update, the Witch became a hidden placeholder. ** The Witch was removed at one point due to getting stuck in cars that were pushed by Tank on Parish. In the 1.6.6 update, she was readded to the gamemode as a boss that could spawn on Summer Camp, she was then added to Boss Pack 22. *The Witch was originally part of the Parish map partnered with the Tank. Gallery Category:Chasers Category:Chargers Category:Bosses __NEWSECTIONLINK__